


Syyllinen

by piccadillyblues



Series: Metsärosvot [2]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Animal Death, Character Study, Gen, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, canonical character deaths
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccadillyblues/pseuds/piccadillyblues
Summary: Lehto on kaatunut. Sieltä ei löytynyt ketään. Sen totuuden Rahikainen on päättänyt hyväksyä.
Series: Metsärosvot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579075
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Syyllinen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Linnan hahmot ja mitään en tälläkään tienaa. 
> 
> Päivää. Yritän ravistella kirjoitusblokkia niin kursin vanhoja ideoita nyt kokoon sitten. Tää on merkitty samaan sarjaan kuin ne meitsin Määttä/Rahikaiset mut käytännössä se ei tarkoita yhtään mitään, tää vois ihan hyvin olla irrallaankin. 
> 
> Vuoden 2017 filmatisoinnissa Vanhala, Rahikainen ja Sihvonen todella kuulevat Lehdon sen jälkeen, kun sitä ammutaan. Kuitenkin Rahikainen tokaisee, ettei Lehto vastannut kun sille huudettiin. Kirjassa huomautetaan muutamaa sivua myöhemmin Rahikaisen petkuttavan itseään, jottei myöhemmin vaikuttaisi täydeltä nösväkkeeltä ynnä mulkulta siinä tilanteessa, jossa Hietanen tuhoaa vihollisen panssarivaunun miinalla. Tässä on varmaan puolet repliikeistä suoraan kirjan sivuilta. Ikäraja on pelkästään väkivallan takia ja luultavasti yläkanttiin mut better safe than sorry jne

”Ja Lehto oli kuallu vai?”

Hietasen ääni on kylmä. Se saisi Rahikaisen ihon nousemaan kananlihalle, ellei hän tärisisi alkusyksyn sateesta jo valmiiksi. Vanhala hänen vieressään punastuu ja siirtelee jalkojaan. Rahikainen ei pysty katsomaan häntä. Sihvoseen hän pystyy katsomaan vielä vähemmän. Hietasta hän ei _halua_ katsoa. Niinpä hän naulitsee silmänsä Lehdon veritahraisiin käsiin, jotka ovat kangistuneet hänen kiväärinsä ympärille. Kynnet ovat repeytyneet ihoon asti, kääntyneet nurinpäin.

Kiväärin piipun linjaa hän ei pysty seuraamaan yhtään sen enempää kuin Vanhalan huojuntaa. Sappineste polttelee kurkkutorvessa, kun silmät tahtovat silti karata katsomaan siihen suuntaan, jossa Lehdon pää – mitä siitä on jäljellä – on.

”En tiijä”, hän lopulta sanoo, kun hiljaisuus käy liiaksi. ”Ei tuo vastannu kun huuettiin.” Hän pakottautuu katsomaan Hietasta silmiin ja yrittää parhaansa mukaan olla oksentamatta. ”Elä suotta tuijota.”

Se on väärä veto. Tietysti Hietanen katsoo häntä entistä tiiviimmin, ja niin tuntuvat katsovan kaikki toisetkin. Hietanen yrittää kiihtymyksestään huolimatta puhua matalalla äänellä, niin että hänen murteensa kuulostaa Rahikaisen korvaan vielä enemmän vieraalta kieleltä kuin tavallisesti.

”Mää vaa ihmettelen tätä kauhiast”, hän sanoo. ”Täsä näyttä olevan kauhia mysteeri. Oikke semmone mysteerinäytös. Kuis kuallu voi amppu ittiäs? Ei jumalaut.”

Rahikainen puristaa kätensä nyrkkiin ja katsoo Hietasesta ohi. Katsoo puihin, jotka eivät katso takaisin. Hän nieleskelee ja jauhaa hampaitaan yhteen.

”Nyt mää ole hämmästyny”, Hietanen jatkaa yhä vaativammalla äänellä. Kuin kuuntelisi vesikauhuisen kissan sähinää. ”Mää ole niin kauhia hämmästyny eten mää ittekkä ollenkas tiärä kui hämmästyny mää ole.”

”Senkun hämmästelet”, Rahikainen ärähtää. Hän toivoisi, että Koskela sanoisi jotakin, mutta Koskela vain katsoo ruumiita. Ja miten ne voivat olla niin lähekkäin? Ei Riitaoja ainakaan ollut varmasti täällä päinkään.

”Nähtävästi se on tullut tajuihinsa myöhemmin”, Koskela lopulta tuumaa. Se näyttää kelpaavan Hietaselle, ja Rahikaista inhottaa, että häneltä itseltään sama selitys ei menisi läpi koskaan. Kuten ei sekään, että Riitaojaa ihmetellessä Koskela lopulta kohauttaa olkiaan ja arvioi, että poika on karkuun juostuaan palannut jossakin vaiheessa takaisin. Vapaaehtoisesti, tänne missä ne sylkivät luotia niin ettei kukaan sopinut sekaan, ja missä kaikista ihmisistä oli vielä Lehto. Se ei kuulosta oikealta. Mutta sitä on liian myöhäistä enää ruveta ihmettelemään ja arvuuttelemaan, niin kuin Koskela hyvin tietää.

”Nostakaas pojaat polun varteen ja ottakaa niiltä patruunat mukaan”, Koskela päättää väittelyn. Tunnelma jotenkin asettuu, kun miehet ryhtyvät toimeen. Salo ja Sihvonen kumartuvat Riitaojan ylle niin kuin pelkäisivät satuttavansa häntä. Lahtinen ja Määttä kantavat Lehdon. Rahikainen vetelee pitkiä henkisauhuja katsoessaan, miten Koskela lopuksi peittää ruumiit niiden mantteleilla. Pieni ja turha ele.

_Ei tuo vastannu kun huuettiin._

Hänen on pakko kääntyä pois.

*

Päivä kirkastuu hitaanlaisesti. Kohta ryhmitytään taas uuteen hyökkäykseen. Konekivääriä on tuskin saatu edes asemiin, kun oma kranaatinheitin jo paukuttelee.

”Voi jumalauta”, joku mutisee, ja onhan se surkean kuuloinen pieni esitys. ”Loistava idea sieltä.”

Kukaan ei ylläty, kun naapuri vastaa heidän yritykseensä kohta toden teolla. Tai siitä, että heti niiden pommien pudottua niitä alkaa lähestyä niin leveältä kuin korva vain kuulee.

”Ootellaan Vanhala viel vaa”, Rokka kuuluu sanovan konekiväärin sarviin päässeelle Vanhalalle.

Niillä on niin hirveä ylivoima, ettei sitä halua ajatella, joten Rahikainen ei ajattele. Hän painautuu syvemmälle mättääseen kivenlohkareensa takana ja huokaa, hieroo otsaansa rystysellä.

”Pst… ei niihin…”, rinteen alta kuuluu. Pioneerivänrikki siellä yrittää saada panssaritorjuntakivääriryhmän huomion, muttei täällä kuule mitään.

”Helevetti tietenki niilä on järreimmät asseet”, Rahikainen mutisee itsekseen. Kuin joku jossain kuulisi hänet, kuuluu maantienlaidalla tykinlaukaus. Siinä menivät panssaritorjuntamiehet.

”Lääkintämieheeeeet – lääkintämie – ”

Kesken jäävä huuto vääntää Rahikaisen sisälmyksiä. Ja samassa rätisee kohdalla. Niiden konekivääri on jossain suoraan edessä. Suu rutikuivana Rahikainen nykertyy niin tarkasti kivensä taakse piiloon kuin saattaa, ja ampuu kiväärillään summanmutikassa johonkin äänen suuntaan huohottaen _elä osu kätteen, elä anna ossuu kätteen_ tuskin tajutenkaan todella rukoilevansa.

Hän melkein rääkäisee, kun kuulee yhtäkkiä Hietasen äänen ehkä metrin päästä. Mistä saatanan välistä asti sekin on siinä ollut.

”Tähtä kans, äläkä siin pilvi pommita! Tos katajapuskas on miäst niinko pihu.”

Rahikainen ampuu. Mutta hän ei aio ottaa lyijyä otsaansa vain sen takia, että saisi oman luotinsa kimpoamaan jostakin neuvostoherran rautamötikästä.

”Jumalaut! Lakka haaskamast niit kutei! Niit ei piissa präiski pisin taivast”, Hietanen karjuu paukkeen läpi. Hän on vihainen. Kai vihainen on parempi kuin jos on peloissaan. Sen Rahikainen jaksaa tajuta, mutta perkele, samalla tuulella Hietanen on ollut aamusta asti. Häntä syyttämässä heti ja aina, vaikka mitä tekisi ja koko porukan eteen, mistä Hietanen joka pirun kerta hänelle ärisee. Joka perkeleen kerta, ja tänä aamuna siinä katsoi niin kuin Rahikainen olisi

_(ei tuo vastannu kun)_

ampunut Lehdon itse siihen. Mitä Hietanenkaan siitä tiesi. Olisi itse tullut mukaan katsomaan

_(vastannu kun huuettiin)_

mitä siellä –

”Elä elä veikkonen komentele”, hän huutaa ammunnan yli Hietaselle niin lujaa, että ääni on särkyä. ”Mokoma sotaherra.”

”Ole mää sentä semmonen komentaja et sää ruppet tähtämän kans. Ampu ton puska! Siäl on konekivär ja muitki äiji niin pal ko vaan mahtu.”

 _Ja sie se varmaan tuut miut teältä omalle porukalle hakkeen sitten ko hyö miut tähän ampuu_ , Rahikaisen mielessä vilahtaa. Sylkipisaroita lentää hampaiden välistä, kun hän kohottautuu kiven ylle ampumaan rätisevää katajikkoa. ”Piä leipäläpes kiinni, pahanen alikessu”, hän sanoo ääneen. Hän vetää hylsyn kivääristään ja hetken melkein toivoo, että osuisi. Näkisi Hietasen ilmeen sitten. Nyt hän näyttää lähinnä siltä, että on viittä vaille tulossa lyömään Rahikaista. ”Kus noussu peähän.”

”Tuki kuanos! Et mun ei tartte tul tukkima sitä. Sää ole semmone miäs, et mää en tiär mikä sää oikke ole… Miks mää sun oikke sanosi? Sää ole semmone juur ko vesivellink sukas!”

Rahikainen pärskähtää sille epäuskoisesta naurusta, mutta juuri sillä hetkellä vihollisen etummainen panssarivaunu tajuaa viimein kääntyä tiellä ja alkaa edetä heitä päin. Kaikki ilma katoaa taas Rahikaisen keuhkoista, ja hän sukeltaa takaisin kivenlohkareensa taa suojaan. Silti osa hänestä haluaa jatkaa naurua ja ennen kaikkea riitaa. Melkein kuin jokin riekale Lehdon henkeä olisi vielä vähän jäänyt katsomaan perään.

Se naurattaa, kunnes Rahikaista vääntää taas sisältä. Tällä kertaa hän todella yökkää sammalelle kellertävää, polttavaa liejua.

*

_Jeesus Maaria ja kaikki opetuslapset siihenkö se turkulainen pahanilimanlintu kaatu_.

Ehkä hän huutaa ääneen. Ehkä se vain tuntuu siltä; miinan räjähdys saa hänen korvansa vinkumaan, eikä hän hetkeen kuule mitään muuta.

Sitten savupilvestä erottuu liikettä, ja Rahikainen henkäisee syvään. Hietaseen ei sattunut. Nyt kuuluu huutoakin. Helpotus purkautuu kaikilla. Hietanen vain näyttää siltä, ettei kuule, ja ihmekös tuo. Hän istuu pöllämystyneen näköisenä paikallaan ja tuijottaa kumolleen mennyttä panssarivaunua kuin yrittäen tajuta, miten se on siihen päätynyt.

Rahikaista kylmää, kun äkkiä vaunun alla näkyy liikettä. Hän ei tiedä, näkeekö Hietanen sitä ollenkaan, tai tajuaako mitä se merkitsee. Mutta hän tietää, että Hietanen näytti hänelle juuri närhen munat kaatamalla tuon vaunun ja jäämällä vielä elävien kirjoihin sen tehtyään. Ja nyt Rahikainen näkee, miten vaunun alle ilmestyy ensin jalka, sitten toinen, erittäin elävää liikettä, eikä Hietanen joko näe tai tajua tehdä mitään. Pari sekuntia niin loputkin vaunusta kiemurtelevasta miehestä on ulkona ja ottanut Hietasen jyvälle

_(ei tuo vastannu kun)_

ja Rahikainen vetää liipaisimesta ennen kuin

_(jättää taas tapettavaksi)_

se ehtii ymmärtää mikä siihen osuu. Se nytkähtää ja valahtaa liikkumattomaksi, ja sen Hietanen lopulta tajuaa ja kääntyy taakseen. Hietasen silmät ovat lautasen kokoiset ja ilme hölmistynyt.

”Pois tulilinjalta! Mie hoitelen loput”, Rahikainen huutaa hänelle. Kun Hietanen ei ensin tee mitään, Rahikainen syöksähtää kyyryssä eteenpäin ja kiskaisee hänet olkavarresta taakseen.

_(ei jäähä tänne tapettavaks)_

”Pysy suojassa!” hän komentaa, ja lopulta Hietanen tuntuu heräävän. Hän loikkaa takaisin vanhaan asemaansa, kiven taakse, ja jättää Rahikaisen ampumaan vaunun luukkuihin. ”Mie lopetan sen.”

Muuta liikettä ei näy. Vaunu ja sen miehistö on tuhottu. Ja Hietanen

_(vastannu ku)_

tärisee kivensä takana kuin olisi pulahtanut avannossa. Rahikainen katsoo, kuinka hän yrittää saada tupakkiaan syttymään. Kuulee, kuinka imuke raksahtaa halki hänen hampaissaan. Yksi tulitikku katkeaa, toinen putoaa, kolmas vain viistää syttymättä,

_(ei tuo)_

ja sitten Rahikainen ottaa tulitikut ja saa tulen tarttumaan Hietasen tupakkaan. Hietanen nyökkää hänelle kiitokseksi ja

_(vastannu ku huuettiin)_

imee savua posket lommolla. Öljyä kihoaa savukepaperin pinnalle. Rahikaisen sisälmyksiä kuristaa taas. Hänen omatkin kätensä tärisevät, kun hän sytyttää tupakan itselleen. Naapuri on perääntynyt eikä ammu enää, ja lisää oman porukan miehiä alkaa kerääntyä panssarivaunun ympärille. Koskela juoksee Hietasen luo kasvot kireinä ja silmät kiihtymyksestä kirkkaina.

Kyllä hän sentään hengen pelasti äsken. Lopetti sen viimeisen siihen. Sillä olisi voinut olla mitä vain siellä. Mitä siinä olisi tapahtunut sitten.

*

Yöllä Määttä löytää Rahikaisen muista sivussa vartionsa jälkeen. Rahikainen ja Rokka kävivät asemiin käydessä perunavarkaissa viereisellä peltoaukealla, ja niitä keitettiin pitkin iltaa. Suurin osa miehistä on syötyään nukahtanut niille sijoilleen lämpimän ruoan, kolmen päivän valvomisen ja lauenneen jännityksen yhteisvaikutuksesta, mutta Rahikainen istuu vielä kuusen varjossa viimeistä perunaansa hitaasti nakerrellen. Määttä tervehtii häntä tuuppaamalla häntä kevyesti olalle ja kömpii hänen viereensä istumaan. Rahikainen nyökkää.

”Maistuskos sinulle juominen”, Määttä kysyy hiljaa. Hän kaivaa repustaan etiketittömän pullon. ”Minä sitä tuumin että tähän iltaan.”

Rahikainen hymähtää ilottomasti, katsoo Määttää ja nyökkää, tajuten kuitenkin heti että näin pimeässä sitä tuskin erottaa, kun kaikki ihmiset ovat pelkkiä tummia ilmeettömiä hahmoja.

”Maistuuhan miulle”, hän kuiskaa. Määttä luultavasti nyökkää takaisin, koska lyhyen hetken kuluttua hän avaa pullon hitaasti hihojensa suojassa, jottei korkin narina havahduttaisi lähellä olijoita. Määttä ottaa kursailematta heti ison ryypyn ojentaen pullon sitten Rahikaiselle, joka ottaa samanlaisen. Alkoholi humahtaa jonnekin rinnan ja otsan väliin ja kumauttaa melkein lopunkin tajun kankaalle, ja hän hengittelee pari kertaa syvään. Hän antaa pullon takaisin Määtälle, joka nyt vuorostaan hymähtää. Hän kallistaa pulloa käsissään arvioiden kai, paljonko siinä on. Pullo on saalista viimeiseltä ryöstöretkeltä, jonka he ehtivät tehdä Lehdon kanssa ennen suomarssia. Aiemmin siitä on juotu vain kolme voitonryyppyä, ellei Määttä sitten ole onnistunut vetämään välistä säilyttäessään sitä kantamuksissaan. Ajatuskin tosin on naurettava. Sellainen ei kuulu Määtän tapoihin, sikäli kun Rahikainen on häntä oppinut tuntemaan. Lehtokin tiesi sen, ja siksi hän tietysti oli tyrkännyt pullon Määtälle alun perinkin. Suurin luottamuksenosoitus, jonka Lehdolta kukaan saattoi saada. Rahikainen hymähtää taas

_(ei myö jäähä tänne tapettavaks)_

ja huokaa syvään, nojaa takaraivonsa kuusta vasten ja ummistaa hetkeksi silmänsä.

”Vaan oli se pitkän matkan vetänä ihtijjään”, Määttä tuumaa hänen vieressään. Ikävä paino sukeltaa Rahikaisen sisuskaluihin, mutta tietysti Lehto on Määtänkin mielessä. ”Kynnet riekalleilla.”

”Mm.” Rahikainen pakottaa silmänsä auki. ”Emmie tiiä”, hän huoahtaa. ”Ei myö… ei myö kuultu.” Kurkkua kuristaa.

”Mm.”

”Liekkö sillä taju männy. Semmosesta tärskystä.”

Pitkään olikin ollut hiljaista, tai siltä se oli tuntunut. Hiljaista oli ollut molemmin puolin. Edes mikään lintu ei ollut naksutellut, kun Vanhala ja Rahikainen olivat koettaneet sirritellä yöpimeän ja sateen läpi ilman, että olisivat itse päätyneet tulilinjalle. _Elä elä veikkonen ala mölytä_ , Rahikainen oli suhahtanut Vanhalalle, kun tämä oli ehdottanut, pitäisikö yrittää

_(pelastaa)_

huutaa Lehdolle. _Jos se vain haavoittui… Täytys sentään koittaa ottaa selvää…_

_(ei tuo)_

”Annahan mukis”, keskeyttää Määttä hänen ajatuksensa. ”Vai otakko sinä vielä. Tämän sitä vois jakkaa. Sen verran vähän.”

Päästä heittää, kun Rahikainen kaivaa tavaroistaan kenttämukin. Määttä ryhtyy tasaamaan jäljellä olevaa viinaa. Rahikainen ei tiedä, millä ilveellä Määttä näkee näin pimeässä riittävän hyvin, mutta jotenkin se vain tuntuu käyvän. Kieli keskellä suuta.

”Vaan oli se sitkiä mies”, Määttä huomauttaa kesken puuhiensa. Hänen äänensävynsä on niin lattea, että yhtä hyvin puheenaiheena voisi olla se, miten maantietä pitäisi kohta parannella tai miten perunaa jo tuolla nostetaan. ”Eipä ole muita semmosia täälä.”

”Niin.”

Määttä ojentaa Rahikaisen mukin. Kohottaa omansa, ja Rahikainen kohottaa myös.

”Leholle.”

”Leholle.” Viina on juotu parilla kulauksella, ja Rahikaisen päässä pyörii taas. Silmäluomet tuntuvat raskailta, ja tyhjä muki kalahtaa juurta vasten, kun hän päästää sen putoamaan.

Ei täällä eikä missään ole sellaisia miehiä kuin Lehto. Jotka menevät mihin vain eikä niihin mikään pysty. Syksyä kielivä tuulenvire saa puut suhisemaan tiiviisti, ja Rahikaisen olo käy ontoksi. Kaihertaa, tuntuu kuin olisi paljaana kaikkien edessä. Että _kaikki_ olisi kaikkien edessä. Kukaan ei tiedä – ja Vanhala on jo hiljaa, unohti ja siirtyi eteenpäin, eikä Sihvonen puhu kuitenkaan – ja

_(ei myö jäähä tänne)_

”Myö ei – ei myö kuultu sieltä mittään.” Rahikainen nielee kitkerää tunnetta pois kurkkua tukkimasta.

”Vaan eihän sielä mittään voinukkaan. Pimiäsä. Luotiakin kun tulloo. Sitä olis apu jeäny matkan varrelle. Ja mennyttähän tuo oli muutenkin, semmoset hoavat rinnan alla.”

Rahikainen nyökkäilee pakonomaisesti jokaiselle huomautukselle. Tietysti Määttä on oikeassa. Se vain vääntää, koska

_(tänne tapettavaks)_

koska

_(Lehto on koatunu myö ei löyvetty sieltä kettään)_

_(oli kuallu vai)_

_(Vanhala, Rahikainen)_

”Ei myö kuultu sieltä yhtään mittään. Ei muuta kun niijen pauketta voan”, Rahikainen kuiskaa uudestaan.

”Mm.” Määttä näpertää reppunsa nauhojen kanssa, sulkee tyhjän pullon takaisin piiloon. Mitä silläkään tekee. Tyhjä ja merkitön. Kuka sellaista aamulla lähdettäessä huomaisi juurakossa, jos sen jättäisi tähän. Määttä huomaa hänen katsovan ja kohauttaa olkiaan. Hän kiristää repun kunnolla kiinni, hilaa luunsa niin mukavaan makuuasentoon kuin paljaalla maalla pystyy ja vetää repun tyynykseen.

”Leppäähhän sinäki”, hän kehottaa hiljaa nyhjäisten Rahikaista hihasta. Rahikainen huokaa ja vajoaa kuuliaisesti pitkälleen.

*

Aamun noustua neljäs joukkue ja sen mukana Koskelan joukkueen ensimmäinen ja toinen ryhmä käsketään tutkimaan kylä, jonka pelloilta edellisyön perunat ovat peräisin. Sade tuntuu lakanneen kunnolla vihdoin, mikä tekee hommasta aavistuksen verran miellyttävämpää. Rokka tajuaa ensimmäisenä tilanteen tarkoittavan sitä, että heillä on tilaisuus saada lämmintä sapuskaa lähitulevaisuudessa lisääkin. Sitä varten tarvitaan kuitenkin myös nuotio tai mielellään useampi, joten Rokka kehottaa kärkeen asettuessaan joka miestä taittamaan mukaansa aidanseipään tai muuta polttopuuksi sopivaa tarkastettavilta tiloilta.

Rahikainen jää tapansa mukaan hiukan jälkeen muista. Hän tutkii rakennusten sisustat odottamatta hetkeäkään löytävänsä mistään enää ihmisiä. Harmikseen hän ei löydä juuri mitään muutakaan; kyläläiset ovat nähtävästi ottaneet lähtiessään mukaansa kaiken, mitä ovat saaneet irti, eivätkä taida ajatella palaavansa enää takaisin. Tavan vuoksi Rahikainen koluaa silti joka sopukan, johon voisi mahtua jotakin syötävää tai kaupattavaksi kelpaavaa.

Kahina ja potpotus melkein jaloissa saavat hänet hätkähtämään, kun hän törmää neljännen talon tupaan. Varjoista tepastelee hyväkuntoisen näköinen nuori kukko. Se tuijottaa pari sekuntia Rahikaista, joka tuijottaa takaisin. Sitten lintu päättää, ettei Rahikainen kiinnosta sitä, ja jatkaa matkaansa ulos talosta, tietä kohti. Rahikaisen kasvoille leviää virne, kun hän valikoi seinänvierustalla olevasta puukasasta sopivan järeän halon. Hän lähtee hiippailemaan kukon perään. Hän ei anna sen päästä karkuun, muttei myöskään tule niin nopeasti, että se säikähtäisi. Hän tähtää tarkasti, ja kun kukko on kääntymäisillään kulman taakse, hän heittää halon. Se osuu kukkoa kaulaan, ja se kaatuu rääkäisten maahan. Parissa sekunnissa Rahikainen on päästänyt sen tuskistaan.

”Hei, sotamies!”

Rahikainen jähmettyy asentoon. Parinkymmenen metrin päässä kylätiellä seisoo majuri Sarastie, joka katsoo häntä tyytymättömästi.

”Mikäs teidän nimenne on?”

”Sotamies Rahikainen, herra majuri.”

”Eikös Rahikainen tiedä, että kylissä on ankarasti kielletty kajoamasta asukkaiden omaisuuteen.”

”Herra majuri. Sitä kun ei asukasta oo”, Rahikainen puolustautuu nopeasti. ”Myö tutkittiin.”

”Sitten teidän pitäisi tietää, että siinä tapauksessa kaikki on valtion. Teidän on se tiedettävä. Asiasta on tarpeeksi puhuttu”, Sarastie tokaisee.

Sarastie on haastava tyyppi. Monta kertaa vitsailee miehille puhuessaan, mutta yhtä monta kertaa tuntuu melkein yhtä huumorintajuttomalta kuin kuovi konsanaan. Rahikainen koettaa mahdollisimman nopeasti puntaroida eri tapoja pelata korttinsa. Kukko roikkuu yhä kaulastaan hänen kädessään. Sitä se kai teki Sarastienkin mieli, hän tajuaa. Ja pahainen sotamies Pohjois-Karjalasta ehti ensin. Se on tämän kohtauksen suurin ongelma.

”Herra majuri”, hän vastaa hiukan viivytellen, lepyttelevällä äänellä, ja miettii koko ajan kiivaasti. ”Kyllähän myö tuo tiijetään. Ei myö olla kajottu. Mut – ”, hän kohottaa lintuvainaata ja saa ajatuksen. Idea saa hänet hymyilemään, ja hän koettaa tehdä hymystä yhtä nöyrän ja myötätuntoisen kuin äänestään. ”tämä se oli viallinen. Ontu jalakoosa. Lie vaikka taistelun aikana viottunu.” Sarastie näyttää epäluuloiselta, joten Rahikainen kääntää nöyryysvaihdettaan vielä astetta kovemmalle. Ääni pehmenee, ilme vakavoituu. Eläinystävähän hän on, Rahikaisen akan poika. ”Kuollu tuo ois varmaan. Mie aattelin että suotta jiäp. Kun itekseen kuoloo.”

Hetken Sarastie mulkoilee kukosta Rahikaiseen ja takaisin, mutta sitten Rahikainen huomaa majurin suupielen nykivän, ja tietää voittaneensa. Nyt pitää vain hoitaa samassa roolissa loppuun asti, joten hän ei vahingossakaan päästä pisaraakaan voitonriemua kasvoilleen.

”Saatte sen tämän kerran”, Sarastie lopulta myöntyy. ”Mutta olkoon viimeinen. Se oli niin hieno heitto, että minä annan sen palkinnoksi.”

”Selvä on, herra majuri”, Rahikainen nyökkää yhä vakavana. ”Täytyy pian avata. Ettei pilaannu.”

Hän palaa kukkoineen siihen suuntaan, josta alun perin oli tulossa, ja kulman takana huokaa helpotuksesta. Naurattaa. Pitäkööt toiset vain pronssinpalasensa, hän sai pataljoonan komentajalta palkinnoksi parhaassa paisti-iässä olevan

_(kuollu tuo ois varmaan)_

kukonpojan. Tänään

_(oli kuallu vai)_

herkuteltaisiin.

Hän katsoo lintua kävellessään. Olisihan se kohta kuollut, jollei hän sitä olisi ehtinyt kalauttaa. Siinähän oli kylätiellä heti yksi kiiltävänappinen, jolla olisi ollut nälkä. On kai se solidaarisempaa jakaa koko porukan kanssa. Ja

_(ei tuo vastannu kun)_

eihän Lehto heille vastannut, ei oikeastaan. Se, mitä sieltä kantautui, ei osoittanut oikeasti ketään. Vanhalakaan ei pitänyt lopulta niin kovaa ääntä, että siellä kuolleessa kulmassa asti olisi voinut kuulla. Kun päällä oli vielä sateen rapina ja vihollisen tuli. Miten mikään, mikä sieltä kuului, olisi

_(miten tuosta selevän otat)_

voinut olla vastaus heidän huhuiluunsa? Ei sellainen ole mikään vastaus. Eivät he 

_(ei myö jeähä tänne tapettavaks itehän tuo käski palata itehän tuo käski)_

kuulleet mitään vastausta huhuiluunsa. Lehto ei vastannut kun hänelle huudettiin. Ja mistä he olisivat kuulleet Lehdon olevan hengissä, kun ei Lehto vastannut heille kun hänelle huudettiin. Kyllähän he parhaansa tekivät. Kaiken, mitä siellä voivat. Kirkastunut ajatus saa hänen ääneensä uutta voimaa, kun hän pääsee oman puolijoukkueen perunanuotioiden luo.

”Mie löysin lihhaa! Tännään syyvvään pojat herroiks. Jos kenellä on puukko terässä niin avvaa tämän.”

Hietanen ja Rokka ryhtyvät valmistelemaan lintua, jotta perunasoppa saadaan alkuun. Rahikainen istahtaa lähimmän nuotion ääreen maireasti virnistäen.

**Author's Note:**

> löydyn tumblrissa yhä @violasmirabiles!


End file.
